onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Superalloy Darkshine
|height = 235 cm (7'8½") |weight = 250 kg (550 lbs.) |gender = Male |occupation = Hero, Heroes/Hero Association Security Guard |level = S-Class |rank = 11 |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 2 (Cameo) Episode 10 |japanese = Satoshi Hino |english = Zeno Robinson}} Superalloy Darkshine '(超合金クロビカリ, Chōgōkin Kurobikari''; Viz: '''Superalloy Blackluster) is the S-Class rank 11 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Superalloy Darkshine is a very tall, bald, dark-skinned man with noticeably large lips, round dark eyes and thick eyebrows. He is extremely muscular with well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles. He also has a thick neck. His only attire is a single piece of black underwear. Personality Superalloy Darkshine seems like a vain person, as when he was sitting at a meeting with other S-Class heroes, he wondered whether everyone's eyes were glued to his body and whether or not he was the shiniest person in the room. Despite his vanity, he does respect other heroes like Tatsumaki, King and Genos. As a child, he lacked confidence and was meek; that changed after he trained and became successful as he gained some self-esteem. While having an arrogant personality, it hides his previous meek and weak personality. However, he soon grew out of it after fighting Garou, and became even braver. History The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. He used to be physically weak and lacked confidence during his childhood until he received 3 kg dumbbells on his 15th birthday, which motivated him to train. Years later, he became extremely strong and successful, being able to lift 2 tons with one hand. Later, he entered Hero Association and started as a C-Class hero, rank 383 (the lowest rank) until he was moved up and the S-Class was formed. He is rumored '''to have lost his hair through physical training but never manages to remove his limiter like Saitama. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc ]] Superalloy Darkshine is first shown at the S-Class Hero Association meeting. He later goes to the roof of the Hero Association HQ with Genos, Child Emperor, Tatsumaki, and King. When Tatsumaki starts to shout at King, Darkshine tries to calm her down. Darkshine also tries to comfort Genos when Tatsumaki turns down Genos' offer for help. After the battle, Darkshine rounds up the remaining alien survivors, only for Sweet Mask to suddenly kill them afterwards. Darkshine is shocked when Saitama came out of the spaceship. Human Monster Saga Monsters Association Arc Due the outbreak of monsters across many of the cities, Darkshine was assigned as the security guard of the Hero Association HQ. The Tiger level monster Destrochloridium was about to shoot everyone within the meeting room with the human vessel it took over until Darkshine intervenes and throws the human to the wall behind him. The parasite then tries to take over Darkshine's body using its drills that are tougher than steel, but the hero notes that his well-trained body can't even be pierced by steel. He kills Destrochloridium and shows off his muscles in an attempt to calm the staff before announcing that the Monster Association should be the ones who should be worrying. '''The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. Superalloy Darkshine accompanies Pig God, Flashy Flash, Puri-Puri-Prisoner, Zombieman, Tatsumaki, and Child Emperor to the Monsters Association HQ. He is able to defeat Garou in one tackle and break his ribs, but Garou gets up. Garou then starts to assault Darkshine, with the latter noticing that Garou is increasing in power and speed. Eventually he is beaten down and Tatsumaki flips the Monster Associations HQ over. He decides to stay down not because he was hurt, but because he lost determination. Later, Puri-Puri-Prisoner is assigned to find his friend Darkshine to help defeat the newly formed Garou. He eventually finds Darkshine under all the rubble, but he is still down and not determined to fight. Puri-Puri-Prisoner tries to get him to get back up and punches him with a full force Angel Punch to prove that he is very strong. The punch had very minimal effect and left Darkshine unscathed. His talk with Puri-Puri-Prisoner leaves him more determined and willing to fight and he goes back up to fight with Flashy Flash against Garou. He then tried to do his Superalloy Butterfly, but Saitama got in the way. Later, he uses his powerful Superalloy Bazooka, but Garou seemingly blocks it with both hands before transforming and defeating Flashy Flash and Darkshine. It should be noted that Darkshine did get up twice after getting hit by the human monster, the only other S-Class hero to perform this incredible feat. Relationships Flashy Flash While there was never a true interaction between the two, Darkshine and Flash are known to be a dangerous combo in battle. Darkshine has a great deal of respect for Flash, believing that if Flash were to fight pre-monster form Garou, Flash would win. The two and Puri-Puri-Prisoner would stand together against Garou. Bang Darkshine has great respect for Bang and believes that, along with himself, that he is the best at hand-to-hand combat among the S-Class heroes. Puri-puri Prisoner The two appear to be on good terms with one another, with Puri-puri Prisoner nicknaming Darkshine 'Darky'. During the Monster Association arc, Puri-puri Prisoner searched for Darkshine. When Darkshine was distraught, Puri-puri Prisoner released his full power Angel Rush which Darkshine withstood. This, along with further motivation, allowed Darkshine to get out of his state of self-doubt. Despite their closeness Darkshine is afraid of Puri-puri Prisoner falling for him and becoming one of his "boys." Abilities and Powers Being an S-Class hero, Superalloy Darkshine is very powerful. In terms of physical strength, Darkshine is arguably the strongest S-Class hero and is self-proclaimed as one of the strongest S-Class heroes, alongside Tatsumaki and King. His brute force and sheer strength make him the most physically fit hero in the S-Class, above the likes of Tanktop Master and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. Physical Abilities Immense Durability: Superalloy Darkshine's impressive muscles act as a type of pseudo-armor. His skin and muscles are strong enough to withstand Destrochloridium's, a Tiger-level monster, drill hands which were as tough as steel without a scratch. He was able to effortlessly tank hits from demon-level monsters, such as Bug God, and dragon-level monsters, such as Garou before he started evolving again, the latter of which defeated Puri-Puri-Prisoner in one hit. In one instance, Darkshine challenged S-Class hero, Bang to a sparring match where despite getting beated badly, he did not receive any severe damage. Darkshine also took a full-powered Angel ☆ Rush from Puri-Puri-Prisoner without taking any damage so that Puri-Puri-Prisoner could prove that Darkshine is still strong and capable of fighting Garou. Garou stated that if his attacks worked on Darkshine, then the attacks would work on anyone. After Garou's evolution, Darkshine stood up twice after taking a hit by the Human Monster, which makes him the only hero capable of doing so other than Saitama, and remained conscious after a beating, although this was still only when Garou was just playing around with them. Immense Strength: Through years of intense weight lifting, Superalloy Darkshine attained remarkable strength. Even before attaining his current level, which is said to be impossible to quantify, he could lift 20 tons with one arm. He defeated Destrochloridium by merely clapping his hands together which reduced it to mere specks. He was able to blow off Bug God's entire upper body using a simple punch. In addition, he was able to shatter all of Garou's ribs using a tackle, which Garou was unable to redirect using Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist due to the sheer amount of power behind it while Tanktop Master was only able to slightly damage Garou with the same attack. Immense Speed: For his size, Darkshine is surprisingly fast. He was seemingly able to go so fast that he disappeared from sight and go toe to toe with Demon-level monsters. The association rated him as 8 for speed, only edged out by some of the fastest heroes. On estimate, he should travel at around hypersonic speed at least and could potentially outrun Genos and some other heroes. Fighting Style Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Superalloy Darkshine was able to keep up with Garou for a short amount of time. By his own claim, he and Silver Fang are the best hand-to-hand combatants in the Hero Association. *'Superalloy Bazooka' (超合金バズーカ, Chōgōkin Bazūka): Superalloy Darkshine releases an incredibly powerful punch. It was first used in his fight against Garou. *'Superalloy Butterfly' (超合金バタフライ, Chōgōkin Batafurai): Superalloy Darkshine uses his strength to burst through a wall. Hero Rating Superalloy Darkshine's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. Quotes * (Referring to Destrochloridium) "What was he talking about... steel could never pierce my well-trained body." * (To Hero Association Cadres) "Finally, the time for me to shine has come. The ones who need to worry are the enemy. Please give me an opponent who can make me go all out!" Trivia *Superalloy Darkshine appeared in Dr. Genus' computer screen in the House of Evolution. *He is similar to Saitama as both were once weak but after certain events (Darkshine receiving training weights and Saitama defeating Crablante) they trained to become stronger to the point that their hair fell out, both started out with the lowest rank in C-Class but worked their way up into high positions, and both desire an opponent that can force them to use 100% of their power. However, unlike Saitama, Darkshine never manages to remove his limiter. *It is possible that his design is inspired by Bobby Ologun, a Nigerian-born TV personality in Japan. *It is also possible that his design is inspired by Bobby Lashley, a former WWE wrestler now working for Impact Wrestling. References Navigation zh:超合金黑光 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes